Shuuji
|kanji = 修司 |gender = Male |hair = Black |eye color = Violet |Relatives = Mother |Occupation = Izumokai |Residence = Yokohama |Status = Deceased |first appearance manga = Wild Adapter Vol. 1 Ch. 2 Vol. 4 Ch. 25.5 |first appearance anime = Wild Adapter (OVA) Ep. 1 |seiyuu = Anri Katsu }} Shuuji ''(修司) ''is the best friend of Tatchan and Osamu. Shuuji had his glimpse appearance in Dice 2 and later on he was officially introduced in Dice 25.5. He is a character in Wild Adapter and Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee Drama CD. Personality Shuuji is importunate, cheerful, carefree and friendly. It seems to be he likes girls too, and not to mention he also smokes. He is addicted playing in the arcade which annoys Osamu. He doesn't behave more self-consciously and most of that time he's not aware that he's in other territory that's why Osamu scolds him to behave like an adult. One time, Shuuji seem to like a girl who happened to be from Toujougumi and Atsushi who is crazy on her beat Shuuji up. This made Kubota torture Atsushi and Shuuju was very worried for Kubota, but thankful of him at the same time. He is actually happy for Kubota seeing him happy with Tokito. Appearance Shuuji's appearance seems to be a happy-go-lucky guy. He has jet-black hair in a short haircut with few bangs. He has violet eyes and earings on his ear. He has some beard but shaved it. He was seen wearing polo and necklace. Background Shuuji was first introduced when he hit on a girl who is actually the youngest Toujougumi member girls.Wild Adapter Chapter 02: Dice 02There was a guy who was crazy about her, so he beat Shuuji apart. Later on, Kubota beat up the guy for good to avenge his ally, Shuuji. Death Later on, Shuuji was officially introduced in Chapter 25.5 who is narrating the story. He was playing in an arcade game while Osamu and Tatsu were waiting for him and telling him to behave himself. He was later left by his two best friends, when he saw Kubota walking around the arcade. He was reminscing the past events happened before when Kubota was still a member like when Komiya died and Kubota disputed Atsushi from Toujougumi to avenge what he did to him (Shuuji). While watching Kubota happy along with Tokito, Shuuji smiled at him telling him that it's good to see him like that. Suddenly, there was a man behind Shuuji and attacked him. In the end of the chapter, we can see Shuuji in blood while leaning on the gamepad, and the arcade machine tells that it's GAME OVER. It was shown in Osamu's dream when Shuuji was in the stretcher. He asked Shuuji who did this to him and he answered "Ku-bo-ta". Relationships Osamu and Tatsu Shuuji has a close bond with Osamu and Tatsu. They can be seen along in Chapter 2 that they are worried to Shuuji when he was disputed by Toujougumi. Osamu and Tatsu used to scold him to be aware of his surroundings especially if they are in the territory of Toujougumi. After Shuuji's death, Tatsu and especially Osamu really got affected losing their best friend. Trivia *Shuuji, Osamu and Tatsu are characters in Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee Sound Drama CD which they are students. Gallery As logo.jpg|Shuuji in Executive Committee Poster images.jpg|Chibi Shuuji, Osamu and Tatsu waaraisoimmi1vk1.jpg Kjk.jpg|Shuuji, Osamu and Tatsu in the cover of Drama CD 090128 1.jpg Wild Adapter 01 Shuuji.png References Category:Wild Adapter Characters Category:Araiso Characters